Beneath the Curtain
by Roxius
Summary: Kappa Mikey Although the series itself is not all that popular, I like this pairing alot. It's a Lily X Mitsuki story, by the way, so if you don't like yuri pairings then don't read! Please R & R! I had actually planned on writing this for a while, too.


In the land of Japan, the sun slowly begins to rise over the mountains. As the rays of sunlight flashed against her face, Lily reluctantly woke up. She wiped her eyes and sat up in bed. That was when she looked over and saw Mitsuki sleeping next to her, both of them completely naked.

Quietly, Lily gently touched Mitsuki's cheek and smiled. She was finally with someone that truly cared about her. Someone who actually listened to her thoughts and feelings. She finally had someone...who actually loved her.

"I'll never give you up to anyone, Mitsuki. I love you too much to lose you..." Lily whispered, mostly to herself. Mitsuki just let out a small tired groan and turned her back towards the blonde-haired girl.

Lying back down in bed, Lily wrapped her arms around Mitsuki's waist and thought about how their relationship came to be...

* * *

_A week ago..._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lily screamed. _

_Guano shrunk down in his seat as he replied, "I said that I need you and Mitsuki to...kiss..." Lily grabbed Guano by the shoulders and shook him violently as she exclaimed, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED US TO DO THAT, YOU LITTLE PERVERT?" _

_Guano broke out of Lily's grip and nervously replied, "W-Well...some of our viewers sent in letters on how hot it would be if...if you and Mitsuki would kiss...at least once..." "AND YOU'RE GOING TO FUFILL THEIR DEMANDS?" Lily shouted. Her entire face was contorted in fury, and it wasn't pretty. _

_Guano fell on his knees, got in a praying position, and pleaded, "Please, Lily, just this one time, okay? I just you need to kiss her once, alright? It'll be really quick and you'll become more popular with your male fanbase! That's what you want, right?" _

_In truth, Lily didn't actually dislike the idea of having to kiss Mitsuki. For a long time, Lily had tried to hide the fact that she was a lesbian, but now everything could be ruined. Especially since the one she's lusted after for so long was Mitsuki herself. It had even ben hard to hide her feelings in the past since she and Mitsuki lived in the same apartment room._

_Sighing, Lily turned her back to Guano and said, "Fine, I'll do it! Just one quick little kiss and that's it, okay? Nothing more!" Guano let out a yell of happiness and exclaimed, "Thank you, Lily! Thank you so much! I'll double your pay for this episode if you want, too!" _

_Lily was too excited from the thought of kissing Mitsuki to even notice what Guano was saying. She just ran out of the room and down the hall with a big smile on her face, leaving poor Guano quite confused. _

_'I can't wait to kiss Mitsuki! I finally get to kiss her! I'm so excited!' Lily thought happily. Slowly, her happiness became worry and fear. 'What if she thinks I'm a bad kisser? What if she ends up hating me? What if we don't fall in love?' she wondered, her mind full of possible bad outcomes to the upcoming kiss._

_Suddenly, a voice said, "Hey, Lily! What's up? You look nervous..." Lily spun around and saw Gonard standing behind her with a half-eaten bag of chips in his hand. Lily forced a small grin as she said, "Hi, Gonard. Well, if you must know, Guano has a new idea for me and Mitsuki in today's episode..."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Guano needs me and Mitsuki...to kiss..."_

_Gonard nearly spit his chips in Lily's face when he heard this. "What? Why the hell would he need you guys to do that?" he asked. Lily sighed and replied, "He says it's to appeal to the fans. But that's not even the worse part of it..."_

_Gonard stuffed his face with more chips as he asked, "He didn't tell you that you two had to have sex, right?" _

_"Of course not!" Lily exclaimed, her face beet red, "The thing is...I'm actually...actually looking forward to the...the...the k-kiss..." Then, before she knew it, she covered her face in her hands and cried. "I love her so much, Gonard...I love her so goddamn much..."_

_A look of sympathy fell on Gonard's face as he walked up and pulled Lily into a comforting hug. As Lily cried into his chest, Gonard whispered, "It'll be okay, Lily. It'll be okay..."_

_"Maybe I shouldn't do this. I should just hide in my room for the rest of the day..." Lily said quietly to herself. At this point, she wasn't crying as hard as she had earlier. "You can't do that, Lily! We need you! The show can't go on without you!" Gonard exclaimed._

_Lily hated to admit it, but Gonard was right. She HAD to go on. She HAD to kiss Mitsuki. She told herself it was just for the fans, but Lily couldn't help but wonder how soft Mitsuki's lips must feel. _

_After she finally calmed down, Lily followed Gonard to the set for recording of the new episode. 'I can do this...I can do this...' she told herself. Lily was feeling pretty confident in herself until she walked into the set and saw Mitsuki sitting on a bed wearing nothing but a white bra and panties._

_Guano, who was sitting in the director's chair, looked over at Lily and said, "Since you really wanted to get this scene over and all, Lily, we decided to do it first, just for you! How does that sound? Oh, by the way, you need to take off all your clothes but your underwear, okay?" _

_Lily's cheeks were bright red as she found herself undressing in front of everyone, especially Mitsuki. She couldn't bring herself to look up as she slowly walked across the floor and sat down next to Mitsuki on the bed._

_"Hi, Lily..." Mitsuki whispered quietly. Lily gave her a small smile and said, "I'm really sorry about this, Mitsuki. It's all my fault. I could have-" Mitsuki placed a finger on Lily's lips and purred, "Quiet, now. We have to be in character. The cameras are rolling..."_

_"OKAY, EVERYONE! CAMERAS...LIGHTS...ACTION!" Guano shouted._

_Lily gulped as she slowly moved in closer towards Mitsuki. She could smell the sweat rolling down Mitsuki's glistening soft skin as their faces became only inches apart. She could feel Mitsuki's small hands gently caress her body. Then, their lips finally touched._

_Lily's eyes widened in shock as a amazing sensation exploded within her mouth. She had never tasted anything more delicious than the inside of Mitsuki's mouth. As the simple kiss soon became a full make-out session, Guano and Mikey were left dumbfounded. Gonard, on the other hand, was grinning at the scene._

* * *

Lily let out a happy sigh and thought, 'It's been so long since that first kiss we shared. I remember how happy I felt when Mitsuki told me she loved me. I felt like the happiest girl in the world...'

As Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her lover, Mitsuki opened one eye and smiled at the look on Lily's face and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Lily..." she whispered quietly before going back to sleep.


End file.
